Slow Dance
by Infinixly
Summary: Read British, 17 year old Arthur Kirkland goes to America to study abroad and school projects, meets a New York family that he wont soon forget. (( Rest of summary in first chapter ))
1. Chapter 1

British, 17 year old Arthur Kirkland goes to America to study abroad and school projects, meets a New York family that he wont soon forget.

Meet Arthur Kirkland, born and raised in Manchester, with a love for books, romance and quiet. He soon get requested to join a trip to America, leaving his - annoying - family to study, but he will get much more when he meets Alfred F. Jones.

Meet Alfred F. Jones, Raised without knowing his parents due to being adopted at the age of Three, and with a promise to his dead brother and living with his parents and younger brother Matthew, he soons that the new stranger will become a new lover - and may or may not, Mr. Uk - When Arthur arrives.

Follow in their story of Love and perseverance as they go through the troubles of falling in love, on second slow dance.

I do not own Characters but plot and all chapters.

Arrival

When Arthur arrived at the curb of 78 Vince street, He didn't expect the large 2-floor house that he would have to live in for some odd months. The beautiful bricks had shaped the form of the house and warm lights planted outside of the doorway, and almost familiar ivory rails. His gray suitcase was right behind him and a biker had passed along the sidewalk in front of him, surprising the young male for a moment.

It was warmer than what the British male was used to, starting to sweat from both heat and nervousness. it had only been mid-day and all Arthur wanted to do was sleep from his eleven-hour flight, one way. He wasn't willing to make many friends here, just study. Like his father told him.

He trudged up the brown staircase, having to have the suitcase jump up every time he moved up a step. Once he had gotten to the black wooden door, he took out his paperwork and checked if he was sure this, was the right house. He looked down at the paper then up again, seeing the large white numbers labeled outside of the door, a few feet from the doorbell.

He soon clicked around the door, wondering if this is really what he wanted. His fists knocked on the door and he put it back on his suitcase handle, waiting for what he could have.

###

Alfred ran around the house, checking on all the beds, checking his bedroom then racing downstairs back to his mother. He saw his younger brother come up to the door, waiting quietly for it to ring, seeing how he had nothing better to do. His father shooed him off the couch as he waited and took Matthews place.

The family was more than excited.

The mother was cooking chicken and had bought tacos, thinking that it was a good way to celebrate Alfred's older brother, José's birthday since it was his favorite food.

Alfred soon heard the knocks on the front door as his mother pushed the father away so she could be the first to greet the British male. She opened the door and smiled brightly.

###

Arthur had confirmed the stereotype that American's were loud and friendly when the door swished open to a lady with black curly hair down to her shoulders with blue eyes and seemingly tanned skin, the natural kind and not the "I've-been-in-the-tanning-booth-for-eight-hours" Tan. She came up to him and hugged his body and he awkwardly stood there.

She stepped back and excused herself. "Hello, Arthur. Welcome to America~!"

Hello, Ciao, Hola, Hallo, bonjour, Whatever language you speak, I welcome you to my Book. This is a series based off a Rp I have started with my friend and this will follow exactly that, just in another form. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stood still in the foyer of the house, looking at the family as Alfred came forth to see the young British male. His family was blocking him from view, but he could see the dirty blond hair over the top of his mother's shoulder.

The family let Arthur into the house as Alfred looked at the European and made a smile as both his brother and he were taken under his father's arms, welcoming Arthur happily. Arthur seemed a bit smaller than Alfred but himself wasn't taller than his brother, Matthew, or what his family called him, Canadia ask a nickname from where he was from.

Alfred walked forward and stuck out his hand, smiling happily. "The names Alfred F. Jones, Al for short."

 _ **###**_

Arthur saw the a house around the corner of the foyer walls as beautiful. It was the second floor and it was as simple and great as he wanted it.

Arthur smiled at all of it as he shook Alfred's hand, looking at him a little too long. "Arthur.. Arthur Kirkland" He smiled happily.

"Alfred, go show Arthur around upstairs please" Alfreds mother whispered to him as Matt and the father has already had gone on with their day. Arthur let go of the American's hand and looked around, some more as Alfred trotted up the staircase.

Arthur looked at all the photos in frames hung up on the walls as The American walked around the halls, pointing at different rooms.

There was two white walls, one with huge amounts of photos and shelves and the other wall was four rooms, normally.

"Bathroom is the first one" Alfred said.

"Second room is parents room" Arthur noticed two doors to the room, guessing it was the king room.

"Third is Matts and the last one is mine" Alfred opened his door to reveal the room. The bed was nicely made and the desk was clean (( Main photo ))

"So.. here's the thing.." Alfred said, twitting his thumbs. "Your bed hasn't came in yet from shipping.. You'll be sleeping in my bed tonight.."

"What?!"

/

Sorry its so short :( :P

Thanks for voting and reading~!

So, I am 14 years old and I live in the United states and love Hetalia 3

Ciao~!


End file.
